Too Much
by Allycatt
Summary: What would you do if four of you favourite Johnny Depp characters showed up in your house? A series of connected drabbles Read intro for more information. This called was "Out of Room?" but I renamed it, 'cus I thought the new title was a better fit.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Mkay, second story :) Thought a comedy-ish one this time. Oh, and I know everyone and their Mum's done this story but the temptation was too great to resist. Anyway, this probs won't be a very long story. Enjoy, my friends :D**

**Oh, and I own nothing :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

I must say, it was a bit of a shock

You'd be shocked too, if four of your favourite Johnny Depp characters suddenly appeared in your house. The first to come, even though they all came within minutes of each other, was Sweeney Todd. I had been watching TV in my living room when he had appeared, blood dripping off his razor, and immediately pointed the bloody thing at me and demanded to know where he was and how he got there. I told him that he was in Birmingham, England, and I had no idea how he had got here. He pushed my head back and the razor was pressed against my throat when there was a huge crash from the attic. Sweeney jumped back in shock, looking for the source of the noise and, seizing the moment, ran up stairs. When I got to the attic, there was splintered wood all over the floor and in the middle of the room was a glass elevator. Inside was a man in a red coat and a top hat, whom I recognised immediately, as Willy Wonka. But I was too busy staring at the gaping hole in the roof. Willy said something about sorry and that he would pay for it, but I wasn't paying attention. I had heard something from my room. My slippers made a noise as I quickly flip-flopped down the stairs and across the wooden floor of the landing. I tentatively opened the door to my room and there stands Jack Sparrow eyes closed, mouth slightly open and his hands where handcuffed behind his back

"What? Wait, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, opening his eyes, realising he was kissing thin air. "Where's Elizabeth?" He asked me as I was laughing.

"I don't know." I managed to splutter through the giggles.

"Hey, it's not funny!" He said, trying to reach his sword. He span a few times but failed to get it. This made me laugh even more. But I stopped suddenly when there was a yell from downstairs. I flew down the stairs back into the living room and found Sweeney holding someone in a kind of backwards headlock. I got closer and saw that the person was none other than Edward Scissorhands. I stared at the pair in shock, before realising that I had to stop Sweeney.

"No!" I shouted jumping forward. Sweeney, who hadn't noticed me enter the room, dropped Edward, who hit the floor then scrambled to regain a standing position. Willy stepped through the door and looked around and then sat on the couch, face expressionless. There was a large bang and I turned around to see Jack sprawled across the floor. Sweeney was just about to advance on me again, when the door bell rang. Sweeney stopped in his tracks and I answered the door. Standing out side were two people I was also pretty surprised to see.

As Gore Verbinski and Tim Burton stepped into my living room they smiled at each other triumphantly.

"It worked then." Tim said.

"Sorry, but what worked?" I asked regaining my speech.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Jack Sparrow, Willy Wonka, Edward Scissorhands and Sweeney Todd are in your house." Gore said.

"Yeah, I'd worked that one out. But why are they here?" I asked.

"Well, we've ran out of room. We've had to take all of the characters out of the movies. We know how much you like Johnny so we gave you three of him." Gore laughed. Tim laughed too. I didn't see what was so funny.

"But what am I supposed to do with them?" I asked.

"Keep them. Well for a while. Just make sure they don't get into any trouble." Gore said. "Now, we really have to move on. Goodbye Alice." They both walked out of the front door and I locked the door behind them. All of the characters were sat on the couches spaced out and silent. Then Willy spoke.

"Can I have the biggest room?"

* * *

**A/N: So watcha think? Any good? THe next chapter should be up later today, just need to finish writing it. R&R ;)**


	2. Arguments

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't keep to my promise. My internet stoppe working and then I had it saved in the worng format, so that is my excuse for it taking so long.**

**Again, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alice."

I woke with a start to see Willy sitting on the edge of my bed. The characters had been staying in my house for about 2 months now. They still had managed to start getting on well. Willy had paid for and fixed the hole in the roof and was staying in the attic. Sweeney was in the room next to me and rarely left it. Edward was as far away from Sweeney as possible in the spare room next to the kitchen downstairs. Jack had the room above the living room, also next to mine and opposite Sweeney's. Everyone was fairly comfortable.

"Willy? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up in bed. He was wearing red pyjamas with his curly 'W' sign embroidered all over them.

"It's Jack and Sweeney. They're arguing again." Willy informed me.

"Again?" I asked, getting out of bed and slipping my slippers on, as Willy nodded and remained sat on my bed. I walked out into the corridor where Jack and Sweeney were both standing, arguing in hushed voices and brandishing their weapons (Sword and Razor) at each other.

"Boys? What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms across my stomach.

"It's Jack. He had my razor." Sweeney said.

"Only because Sweeney took my rum!" Jack protested. They sounded like small children arguing over toys. I had learnt that they did this often. They could act very young sometimes, considering they were fully-grown men, not hormonal teenagers.

"Jack, don't touch Sweeney's Razors. Sweeney, don't take Jack's rum. What were you doing with it anyway?" I asked. It wasn't like Sweeney to drink.

"Well, I was going to burn it." Sweeney said. I breathed in and my lungs filled with the smell of smoke.

"Where did you get the fire from?" I asked.

"Well, Alice, you're not very good at hiding your matches. You should really take more care with things like this." Sweeney mocked, a smile flickering onto his lips, as it always did when he was successfully annoying someone.

"Fine. Now, I think there's only one way to settle this. Sweeney looses his razor privileges," I pulled the razor from his hand, "and Jack, you lose your rum privileges." I walked into his rooms and pulled the barrel of rum from it. Then I pulled it into my room and places the razor on my bedside table. After that I walked back out into the hallway.

"Now, go back to bed. Oh, and if I catch you with matches again Sweeney, you'll lose your razor for longer. Willy," I said turning around to face the Chocolatier, "You go to bed, too." I finished. He sighed and walked out of my room and walked up the stairs to the Attic.

* * *

**Homg, short, sorry. It looked longer in word. The next chapter will be up soon, keep reviewing :)**


	3. Of Wiis, Silver Polish and Candy

I knew Willy would want to go. I didn't want to leave Sweeney home on his own, and I definitely wouldn't take him with me. Too dangerous. I didn't want to think about it. I needed at least one person to stay at home with him. But I couldn't leave Jack alone with him. The house would be trashed. Willy and Jack got on quite well expect when Willy took his rum to put in new alcoholic candies. And yes, I agree that alcoholic candy is a bad idea. But Sweeney didn't bother Edward unless they walked past each other. When they did meet it was always Edward pinned on the floor, trying not to cut Sweeney with his scissors, but Sweeney would be trying to slit his throat. That is, of course, until Willy and I manage to pull them apart. Jack would never help. The violence is too amusing for him. I walked into the living room trying to decide what the best combination would be. In the living room Jack and Willy were sat on the sofa playing on _Mario Kart _a few inches space between them (Willy wasn't too fond of bodily contact). They didn't even seem to notice me walk into the room, let alone acknowledge it, so I walked up the stairs. They were too 'busy' at the moment to want to listen to what I was saying. I stopped outside Sweeney's room and I was about to twist the door handle when I thought better of it. Last time I'd 'intruded' I'd been pushed against the wall with a shining razor pressed against my neck, Sweeney whispering menacingly to get out. I took my hand off the handle and knocked three times. I heard muffled footsteps from behind the door and stood back for Sweeney to open the door.

"What do you want?" Sweeney grunted. He had his razor in his hand as always, and the dark circles around his eyes were darker than usual. He must have been sleeping even less.

"May I come in, Mr Todd?" I asked. Sweeney had insisted on he addressing him as such; I'd lost first name terms when I accidentally called him 'sweetie' instead of Sweeney. Sweeney grunted and stood to the side to let me past. His room was dusty; he'd never let me clean it. There was an unmade single bed in the corner and a replica of his barber chair in the middle of the room. Of course, it didn't have the trap-door contraption, even if he did try to start, but he had to ask me for mechanical pieces and had to confess to me what the sawing noise was; I made him fix the hole in the floor the next day. He had decorated the room the same as his barber shop had been. It looked as if you'd stepped back in time and been transported to Fleet Street.

"What do you want?" Sweeney repeated. I breathed in heavily and prepared to be shoved out of the room.

* * *

I remember when I had to tell my friend Jessica about the 'Johnny infestation' as I'd grown to call my situation.

She had phoned me up to see if I could come out on the weekend, and I was making up an excuse; because I'd promised to take Willy to Cadbury World on that day. So I was just explaining that I was busy; talking about something like I had a funeral to go to, when Jack walked in, complaining loudly about us being out of rum. Jess overheard, and asked who it was. I'd muttered something about the television being on too loud and said goodbye to her. A few hours later the door bell had rung while I was upstairs and Willy had answered the door before I could stop him. There was a scream of "OH MY GOD! IT'S WILLY WONKA!" and the sound of Willy having his breath knocked out of him as Jess pulled him into a tight hug. When I got down stairs, Willy was trying to pull away from the brown haired girl, and escape the 'bodily contact' that he hated so much. I pulled Jess away, and was immediately asked what was going on. I sat her down in the living room, where, after stopping her staring at Edward (who was looking more and more nervous the more he was stared at), explained my situation. Jess was excited for me and told me that she would have to visit more often, but she wanted to see the other two characters before she went. I warned her that they were not animals in a zoo, and didn't like being googled at, especially Sweeney. Jack was more than happy to introduce himself, but it took a while to get Sweeney to come out of his room, and even then he didn't speak.

* * *

"No. Now get out." Sweeney said and spun me around and started the anticipated shoving me out of the room, and slammed the door behind me. I sighed as I walked back down the stairs, and headed towards Edward's room.

"Edward, may I come in?" I asked after knocking on his door. I had to ask because he struggled opening the door with his hands; the door knobs were all rounded in my house. I made a mental note to get them changed while I waited for Edward's answer.

"Yes." Edward's voice come through the door. I twisted the handle and walked in. His walls were plastered with pictures from magazines, newspapers and posters. There was also a bed, but apart from that his room was pretty empty. Edward was sitting on his bed, and I sat beside him. He gave me a small smile as I sat down.

"So, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come out with me today? Sweeney's staying here, so it's up to you if you want to stay or go." I explained. Edward thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I don't think I want to. But while your out, could you get me some magazines?" He asked, his metallic fingers clicking as he fidgeted.

"Of course I will." I said, as I stood and walked out of the room. Edward was definitely the easiest character to live with, and he was the one with scissors as hands.

Back in the living room, Jack and Willy were still on the Wii. _I resent the day I introduced them to that thing._

"Boys." I said, walking closer to them. I was ignored, so I stood infront of the screen. "Boys." I repeated.

"Alice! Get out of the way! We're in the middle of a race!" Willy shouted, both of them leaning to try and get a view of the screen.

"I'm not moving until you listen to me." I said crossing my arms across my stomach.

"We'll listen after we've finished, savvy?" Jack said.

"No!" I said, bending down and pressing the 'off' button on the Wii. The boys let out groans, and put the controllers down. "Will you listen now?"

They both nodded reluctantly. "I'm going out in a bit. Would you two like to come with me?" I asked.

"You turned our game off just to say that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Willy said.

"I'm going shopping." I said. Willy's face lit up.

"Will there be a sweet shop?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I said. The chocolatier grinned showing his pearl white teeth. "I take it that means you want to go then?" I laughed.

"Yeah. And Jack'll come too!" Willy said. Jack nodded reluctantly and they both stood up.

"Great then! I'll just get my shoes on you guys can go and get changed into your normal clothes and we can go." I said. During the first week we had discovered that the boys could step foot out of the door without getting funny looks from passers by, so I had gone out and brought them jeans and t-shirts each. They looked a bit odd, but you soon got used to it. I pulled on my shoes and picked my bag up.

"Edward!" I shouted. "We're off now! You're in charge! Right, in the car you two." I said opening the door and locking it after the other two had walked out. _Shopping with a pirate and a chocolatier, who'd have thought it._ I chuckled to myself at the idea, and walked over to the little '79 VW beetle sitting on my drive. Sighing at the scratched paint that covered my old car, I open the drivers door and got in.

After a squabble of who got to ride shotgun, and my engine finally bothering to start up, we actually managed to get going and making it to the mall in one piece.

"Jack, take off your hat," I said, after noticing the pirate had failed to remove his tri-corn hat. "Right, listen up guys. We need to get Edward a new shirt, then get some silver polish for Sweeney. Then I need to get some stuff for me, and then we can go to the sweet shop," I explained. Willy frowned. "I promise we will go in," I said to him. I walked them into BHS and when up to the mens' section. While I looked for the right shirt the boys went off to look at some of the other clothes. _Perfect_, I thought as I found a white shirt with a wide collar and sleeves made for cuff links. I found Willy and Jack looking at the shoes and beckoned them over. I looked them both over for a minute before handing Willy the shirt. "Could you go and try this on please?" I asked him. It was useful them all being pretty much the same shape, as they all were versions of Johnny Depp, weren't they? But, Willy was slimmer than Jack; Jack had a little more muscle. Edward was the thinnest of them all, but Wonka would have to do for now.

"Does it fit?" I asked, as the curtain to the changing room opened and Willy stepped out.

"I think so. It's stiff though," Willy commented, tensing his shoulders and swinging his arms around. I tilted my head from side to side, then stepped forward. Willy jumped back.

"Oh, stop it, Willy, I'll only touch you for a moment," I said, rolling my eyes. Willy straightened back up and stood very still, eyebrows knitted together as I put my hands on his hips and pulled the shirt, making sure there was room for him to move. "Okay, done," I said, stepping back next to Jack who had a smirk on his face. "You can take it off now,"

Willy walked back into the changing booth, and I turned to Jack, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just laughing at Wonka's face, love," Jack said. _You lying, pirate_, I thought. As we walked out of the shop, I couldn't help wondering, what Jack had been talking about.

"Jack, could you go and ask the man at the till in that key-cutters shop over there for this?" I asked holding out a piece of paper with the silver polish I wanted on it. "I just need to go and get some things for me. I'll meet you over on that bench in fifteen minutes, okay?" I said, gesturing to the bench. Jack took the piece of paper and he and Willy walked away toward the shop.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I found the boys on the bench.

"Can we go to the sweet shop now?" Willy asked, standing straight up as soon as he noticed me.

"Yes," I said, smiling slightly and walking behind Willy as he quick walked towards the shop on the corner. Jack caught me up.

"So, what did you buy?" He asked, trying to grab the shopping bag off me.

"Just some... things," I said, blushing, "Did you get the polish?"

"Yep," He said holding up the can. I held my hand out to take it but Jack pulled it out of my reach. "You can show me what you brought first, savvy?" He smirked.

"Why do you even want to know so much?" I asked, frowning at his childish-ness.

"I just want to know," Jack replied. I rolled my eyes and opened the bag so he could see. He looked inside then looked up at me and smirked. "Who are you trying to impress, love?" He asked. I tutted and hit his shoulder gently.

"Shut it you. Come on, let's but Willy his sweets so me can go home."

* * *

**A/N: A cyber-cookie to whoever guesses what she brought! **


End file.
